


I Really (Love) Hate You

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Klance Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Klance Week 2016- Love/Hate</p><p>Two Paladins have to talk about their confusing feelings towards each other and how they keep changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really (Love) Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for Klance Week!! Also check it out on my tumblr!!!

“I really hate you… Did you know that?” Keith Kogane grumbled while noticing that Lance McClain had eaten the LAST bit of Chex Mix in the whole castle ship…

This was the only food that wasn’t space goo because somehow Pidge had snuck a couple boxes on board the last time they landed on an earth-like planet with regular grocery stores.

“I know. I hate you too.” Lance smirked.

“I hate you so much I don’t know how I can stand to look at you.”

“Oh yeah?? Well I hate you so much and I’m not sure why I’m even in the same room as you.”

“OH YEAH??? WELL I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT I GOTTA TELL YOU I THINK YOURE PRETTY…PATHETIC.” Keith patted himself on the back mentally for that save. It was a close call but he’d managed.

Lance had a look of shock on his face when he realize what Keith just said.

“Y-you think I’m pretty?”

“Well of course. Didn’t you hear the rest of it? Pretty pathetic.”

But Keith knew well that he had not meant the last word. He really did think Lance was attractive but didn’t want to say it so he kept it hidden. Unfortunately Lance was no dummy. He saw through Keith’s ploy immediately.

“Oh really? Do you think I’m pathetic now?”

With that the slightly taller blue paladin walked right up to the shorter red one and planted a kiss right on his mouth.

It was an urgent but gentle plea for something although Keith had no idea what. He obliged however and kissed Lance back.

 

“I really do hate you… You got it??” Keith said in a softer voice looking deep into Lance’s eyes.

“I hate you too.” Lance smiled.


End file.
